


The Escort

by killtoji



Category: Toji kinnies, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Dominatrix, Escort Service, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hot Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killtoji/pseuds/killtoji
Summary: In which you had to escort the infamous Toji Zenin ; in mind that once the night ended, you could break free from his handful character,only to know that he would do all he might,to have you all to himself.
Relationships: Fushiguro Toji & Reader, Fushiguro Toji/Reader, Fushiguro Toji/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. 00 : foreword

**[Y/N] FUSHIGURO** is rarely amused by anything. But what truly stroke a nerve in her is the black lacey night lingerie that was perfectly hung on a doll - put on full display behind the glass mirror. She eyed the dress every single day enough to know that she had to keep that thing in her closet. However, money was a problem and she couldn't ask for extra money from her sister. So she did what she had to and it was a simple, non-sweaty, flexible time job ;  
_an escort._

 **TOJI ZENIN** knew he had every right to have things to settle down according to his ways. Leading his small, undeveloped design team to the first Asian-owned architecture firm that produced the world's most iconic buildings - he was a man; made of pure authority and power. When he had to participate in too many social gatherings, he decided to have an escort because nothing he loved the most; _other than having things under his control._

When two people; clashed in personalities were bounded by money, they found themselves shackled to each other and they were simply puppets, controlled by the strings of unruly lust they had in them.

[Y/N] is hell bend in making him submit and Toji has longed for a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on ;
> 
> twitter : @killtoji  
> wattpad : @icriedduringsex
> 
> updates are faster in wattpad !


	2. 01 : In which she chased the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing the bags weights heavier than your own morals.

_"Fushiguro-san must be thinking she's all that,huh. I've seen enough bitches acting uninterested to pull more men. I hate two faced whores like her."_

_"True! I've always noticed that she would pick seats at the front row and all the boys would surround her like flies. It's disgusting to see how cheap she looks every time."_

_"I wonder how many boys in our class have she fucked-"_

I pushed the flush button and the loud noise swallowed the voices of two annoying creatures outside my toilet stall. _Man, these bitches are loud but I don't have energy to start a fight._ Enough with my sister ; I don't want to deal with girls that obviously won't change their opinions about me no matter what I do. So I stayed for a couple of minutes before I finally got out.

It seemed like they left right after they knew they weren't the only person in the toilet. Good. I massaged my temple lightly - my headache had gotten worse and people around me didn't make it any better. I rummaged my tiny sling bag and reached for a palm size box only to realize that I've quitted smoking.

With a slow sigh, I applied a thick coat of cherry gloss on my lips and stared at my reflection.

"I'm literally just breathing and I'm the hottest person ever. Generous and hot. They should be grateful I don't not press price at them for looking at me." I lowered my coat down my slender shoulders and two bulging mounts made their appearance.

"I even had to suffocate these two daughters of mine," - I palmed my heavy breasts- "because those mountain monkeys can't control their gaze and somehow I'm to be blamed." I wasn't blessed in height but size in my favor. However, the influence of my culture in the current aesthetics don't side with me ; our beauty standard is different compared to the western's.

Should I move to the States and squeeze some money out from those old fools there? Those old folks look like they need to be defrost every morning before life came back to them. I laughed and ran down my hand over my skirt before I left the toilet.

*****

"Kyaaaa~ look at that. It is see-through !! It doesn't cover anything!!."

I scrolled through my phone and spammed likes on my friend's new tweets. He looked lonely talking to himself so let me do some charity works. Smiling at his immediate response on how I was being an obedient fan, my eyes momentarily looked towards the direction of the voice I heard and _woah_ -

I pushed the two highschool girls out of my way before I paused in front of the glass mirror. People threw weird glances on my way but I didn't blame them. No sane person would plastered their face to the mirror display of a woman's clothing store. _BUT THIS IS A GODSENT._

There was a doll cladded in a thin, sheer looking fabric - the beautiful laces decorated at the hem of the dress, the matching pair of lingerie set that can be seen from the dress ; it was perfect and I wanted it in my closet so bad.

Now, now.. Let me see the price. I squinted my eyes and when I spotted the price tag, my jaw dropped. The hell with the price. An exaggerated gasp escaped from my mouth.

Never in my 23 years old of living I've ever feel this poor until I saw the price tag. Fuck, why did I have to see this now? Right after I was fired from my part time job? NO NO - _What if someone else buy this?_

While I was biting my nails, the bell door rang and a woman walked up to me with a soft smile on her lips, she have a very beautiful hair.

"E-err.. hi, I'm just looking.. hehe.." I said, bowing my head a little before I wiped my face imprints on the mirror with my arms. She just continued watching me - _Crap, is she mad?_

"I take it that you like the dress."

"Yes! It's pretty. How long has it been on display? Sorry, this is my first time stumbled across your store."

She waved a hand - dismissing my apologies and stared at the dress. "I made it."

My eyes widened and before I could say anything she continued, "I didn't plan to sell it actually, just using it as a marketing strategy or perhaps I just wanted to know if my creations even worth the attention." My eyes shifted to her and she was looking at me with a full interest.

"The price is just a joke. It isn't worth that much. I just put on some random numbers because I thought no one would want to look at it."

"Nearly bare my tiddies out for that." I replied with a blank face. We locked eyes for a minutes before the both of us cracked into smiles. Pushing the door, she casted the "CLOSED" tag and took a glimpse of me before she muttered, "I like you. Come in. Let's have a little chat."

"Sure." I followed her lead into the store.

The store have a totally different vibe from Victoria's Secret whereas the victorian gothic aesthetic was strongly subjected here. I glanced over the racks of dark color clothes and lingerie sets before I stepped down the stairs and greeted by dozens row of colorful dresses that certainly didn't belong in this kind of store.

"I put up an upfront as a gothic theme clothing store because that's the only way to drive away people from coming to store but I didn't expect to have you here. Didn't know it feels this nice to attend a customer." Hearing her explanation, I had a tint of doubt in me. Is this some dark market shit?

"Are you involve in some shaddy business? Please say no or I will cry now." The strap of my sling bag was clutched tightly in my hold as I eyed her for response. I was too young to die and my sister would be _a little too_ ecstatic that she didn't have one more mouth to feed.

A look of shock washed over her face before I soon listened to her booming laughter as she pushed a catalogue to me. I picked up the dark maroon catalogue and skimmed through the content.

"I make clothes for escorts in my agency."

Figured. There was a long list of unfamiliar names on the catalogue and it was detailed with time, rules , operation time , booking dates and affiliated members for the management. The organization was handled rather too eloquent from what I expected and this made my doubt even stronger than before.

"Hosts and escorts are usually mistaken for one each other and they're pretty different on how people around the world interpret them. In other places, providing additional services are the usual for escorts, not hosts. Quiet the contrary in our country, I tell you."

"Oh, I thought this is just another _kyabakura._ This is distinguished by other clubs too, right?"

"Yes. But in my agency, we provide escorts that will engage in professional social event. Look," She pointed on a name on the catalogue- _Rosalie._ "She has a bachelor's degree in Foreign Language and she is our top escort right from the moment she joined us. Adds with the looks, the elites like her for her intelligence and her skills. She made roughly 100k USD in the earliest 2 months if I'm not mistaken."

A hand flew to my mouth. IN 2 MONTHS? Sign me the fuck in. The eagerness in my eyes probably shone too bright because her smile widened before she opened another catalogue.

"Here, you can see that we actually train our new escorts in term of etiquettes, table manners and engagement of high societies." Taking out a file from her desk, I monitored her swift movement and she handed me an application form - Oh my god, am I finally gonna be sold to the night market?

"I'll give you plenty time to think. Feel free to contact me"- I read the contact info at the bottom of the page - "and it's totally fine if you decided to withdraw your application midway if you suddenly don't feel like it. Don't feel pressured. I built this agency in presume that I can help people to make more money."

"I..I will think of it. Thank you." I ended the conversation a light smile - I thought hard to myself.

Surveying the whole store around me ; I asked her one thing before I stepped out,

"If I join, will I get to wear that lingerie set?"

***

The sounds of creaking bed, heavy panting and moans didn't die down ; they just went beast mode and I lost my temper long time ago. "Fuck ! Do you want the whole building to know you got some pussy? Quite down ! We don't ask for ear porn !" I shouted and punched my wall.

Shit, they didn't give me any clear space to think at all. I bet the dick wasn't even that good ; that woman probably watched some shitty porn once and just copied it - there was no people sounded like a dying whale while getting railed.

Slumping to my huge bean bed, I rolled around before the yellow-stained white ceiling was all I saw.

"Tch, I mean yeah, self-respect is one thing but that won't feed me." I said to myself. I can already expect what other people would say if they knew I became an escort. The figure of my body brought so much trouble to me ; kid, teenager, adult. Nothing have ever changed.

Being constantly sexualized no matter what I wear - I just wanted to have a control on my life. I didn't want others to dictate what was good or wrong for me because they chose choices that fit them. Not me.

I took the lollipop stick and acted out as if I was smoking. The liberty of being a woman ; accepting this job might be the first step on what I truly wanted for once in life.

To break free.

If I ever regretted my choice, the rice have already cooked into a porridge so all we can do is enjoy what was left in the end. I picked up my phone, scrolled down my contact and when I saw the name, I pressed the call button.

-"Hello? [Y/N] -san? What's up?"

I grinned and looked at the crooked standing mirror that was half wrecked - jutting my breasts out, the reflection looked ridiculous so I answered,

"I'm going to be an escort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on ;
> 
> twitter : @killtoji  
> wattpad : @icriedduringsex
> 
> updates are faster in wattpad !


	3. 02 : In which she wasn't a vegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting him is defying self-restrain.

_"I've been going on a vegan diet for 3 years and the peace that was granted to me is incredible. Who would have guessed that being a vegan taught me so much self-restraint. For example, my uncontrollable sexual desire is finally-" The radio was shut off before I could listen more to that vegan man! Turning my head to look at the young man beside me, I pinched his side._

"Ooow!! What was that for?? We could have crashed into another car you know!"

"Hyakuzawa! Why the hell did you turn it off! I want to listen more to it!" I pressed the 'ON' button but the previous section has ended and it was continued with a song by Maroon 5. Hyakuzawa, who was driving, spared me little to none glance before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Since when do you listen to the radio? I thought you don't listen to crap like that."

"That isn't crap okay.. It's interesting..." I twirled my finger on a strain of my hair. Having a friend that can drive is sure nice. I got to save money from catching a train and it saved a lot more time too. Hyakuzawa wasn't a careless driver so I didn't have to worry about flying out of his car window either.

"Hey, are you serious about this?" He turned the heater up when he saw me shivered a little. "I'm worried about your safety you know? Girl, if you need money, I will lend you what I have. You don't have to do this-"

"This is what I truly wanted to do in a while, Hyakuzawa...I know the risk and I'm already aware of the kind of men I will meet. That's why I take you with me today. For you to see what kind of place I'm working at." I touched his arm, trying my best to convince him.

He was shocked, no, he was livid when I first told him about this escort thing. He insisted that this agency was supported by uncivilized organization and involved in some dark business.

However, he did his futher research and we both figured that this agency was registered by the ministry ; the same with travelling agency where services from the members were required.

"If I can't reach you within 12 hours after you went to escort, I will immediately call the cops and ambush your office. I don't care if I will get dragged by the security. You're my first priority, remember that."

Hyakuzawa muttered in a low voice. A smile crept to my face and I nuzzled my forehead to his shoulder.

"I can always count you, right?"

"Of course! Just who will take care of my girls if not me. Yall are a bunch of troublemakers..but I love you regardless." His face softened by a lot, rubbing on top of my head before he nudged me.

"This is the place right? Check your bag. Is your ID card there?"

"Yes!"

"Pepper spray?"

"Yup! Two bottle!"

"House key and purse?"

"Yup!"

"Your power bank?"

"Yep !! Fully charged ! 100% full ! Can we go now?" I pouted and he shook his head as he turned off the car engine. A cheeky grin was on my face as I followed his pace into the tall building ahead us.

When I first stepped in, I saw a familiar girl who I met last week. The whole registration process was done a week prior so today was my first day here. She gave me a small smile as she continued with a briefing on the building plan and showed me head quarters office.

I was given a punched card and was told to wait for the monitor; the person in charge to evaluate whether I have to sit for the etiquette and table manners class.

"I will leave first. Whatever happen, call me. Okay?" Hyakuzawa packed his stuff - I hugged him and gave him a small peck on his cheek. A good man and a good friend. "Okiee have fun at your work today ! Tell Makoto I'm sorry for using his boyfriend as a driver."

Hyakuzawa rolled his eyes , waving at me and walked out of the room. Sigh. I slumped to the chair and took out my phone. "Hunger for meat is equal to sex?" I typed in on the search bar.

A few tabs followed up after my search and I clicked the first link.

" ** _They walk a similar emotional line and bring out similar types of reactions. They bring out dopamine, which is the hormone that signals cravings. Dopamine plays a huge part in humans; we have no higher desires than to eat and reproduce."_**

I covered my gaping mouth - wait. So is that why most monks are vegetarians?? Hold on, I need to confirm this -

_"What??!! Just how can you do such a huge mistake?? How long has it been since he came here?"_

A sudden shout made me jolted in my seat. I hurriedly stuffed my phone into my purse and bit my bottom lip. Damn, that's some loud ass shout. Kinda got a highschool flashback there.

I tidied my hair a few times and the conversation outside the room still haven't died down. Was the person a big shot? Should I cling to his thigh? Maybe he could pay for my school- hehe, kidding.

_"No, no. Carol won't do. She's been scared of him since forever! No one here can handle his temper but Rosalie. Where's Rosalie? Maybe she will-"_

I heard a voice talked in a super rushed tone. Sweats rolled down my neck - they better find someone as soon as possible because I was starting to join their little panic trip too.

_"That can't do too. Rosalie has been booked for 3 sessions in a row. Is there anyone new here? We can just place them as a replacement for this session. God, he truly do whatever he wants."_ Shit, my eyes shut as tightly as they could and I held my hands in prayers. 

Please, whatever it be, not me as the replacement. This was my first day. There was an absolute zero knowledge about this escort thingy.

" _That's what I've been saying. If he sent someone earlier for confirmation date, we can clear up Rosalie's schedule. I have to welcome the newcomer. You go to Sasaki-san and ask her to fill refreshments in his room."_

The doorknob clicked and a woman in her 50s walked to my table with a file in her arms. She pulled a chair and caught a breath while looking at me apologetically, "I'm truly sorry for making you wait. Have you been here for long? There's a client I need to attend just now. So what's your name again, dear?"

I just shot the elder woman a smile, "I'm Fushiguro. It's okay, I just arrived. Is everything alright there? I heard a commotion, thought I was in the wrong place."

She flipped the pages thoroughly, "Well, it's quiet tough when the person you serve is rich and demanding. It's tougher because you couldn't do anything but to obey. Oh .. ya, you're still completing your degree?"

I nodded. I was an honor student in engineering. Honestly speaking, I have a very huge confidence that I can ace for my last semester ; main reasons why I wasn't afraid to have jobs.

That woman clasped her hands and stood up. "Eloquent in English?"

"Yes."

"Any experience working in service industry?"

"I do have one."

"Perfect. Come along, little one." She opened the door and fuck-

Realization came rather too late ; my eyes widened and I felt my mouth dried up. She better not be kidding me. I'm not meeting this mister bigshot right?? My pace quickened, following the rushing lady in front of me. If it wasn't for my love in heels, I sure have tripped on my feet but I didn't.

"Alright, sweetie. Here, I'm going to introduce you to your first client. He's a bit rough but he offers the biggest tip. Act normal, he values honesty in his workers."

"Wait a second!" I raised a hand- " I admit I have working experience but I never work as an escort..should I have an early classes before I started, no?" I was so nervous , I almost bit my tongue. The sweat on my palms increased - shit, I couldn't do this.

She shook her head, placing her hands on my shoulders, "Dear, you're going to do just fine. Your posture? Straight. Confident? Yes, from what I can tell. Your smile is nice too. You will just have to-"

The tall mahogany door croaked, allowing me to see two towering figures with their backs to me. One of the men walked up to us ; he was in a perfect black suit with zero ounce of wrinkle. My brows furrowed as he eventually reached me ; that was some sick tattoo he have there. A bar of black ink was drawn across the bridge of his nose.

"Is this the new escort? Well, whatever. He's been waiting too long anyways." The sick tattoo guy voiced out, extending his arm to lead me into the dark lounge room. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something. However, at most, a peek of the woman who led me just now- bowed her head and the door closed with a 'thump'.

I couldn't stop licking my lips and the urge to run away from this room was weighing me down. I didn't want to make my first mistake on my first day. I could just looked forward to how this meeting would play out.

"They sure have enough nerve to make me waste my fucking time." A deep, baritone voice suddenly filled the silence of the room. The annoyance from his voice was too subtle that even a fool could catch on ; the room felt like it dropped one more Celsius. The air in this room became heavy and too tense - I didn't know what to do until the guy beside me muttered ,

"Toji-san, you're going to drag more time if you don't decide now." With a light nudge from him, I reduced the gap between us and the man of the topic still didn't turn to look back. From my view, he was leaning his bottom on the table, inhaling whatever he was smoking.

"Leave us, Choso."

Choso nodded and left us both. 

Toji, who I assumed as the client I have to escort today, seemed like he wasn't in a good mood and didn't plan to make it better for others too... and I hated that. I wanted to go home as quickly as I could so I mustered my courage, "Hello, my name is Fushiguro. How may I help you?"

He resumed to ignore me. This motherfucker - moving closer to him, now then his figure became more clear and he was definitely sharper than how I saw him in the silhouette. Now, isn't the time , Fushiguro.

"If you're not going to say anything, you're gonna end up with no escort the seconds you leave this building, you know? Rosalie isn't free around this time and others are reluctant to work with you. Unlike me. So..?"

He pressed the leftover cigarettes butt on the ash tray, "You're quite chatty. Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

He dusted off his leather jacket and rested comfortably on the chair, resting his arm on the arm rest. "Because I didn't ask you to speak and you did."

A bit of embarrassment must be evident on my face, I pursed my lips and casted my eyes down. "This isn't the only agency in the country. I can pick anyone off the streets if I want so don't get cocky with me." His monotonous voice was sharp and cold. Fuck, I don't want to deal with this.

I kept my head in a low bow. "Alright, sir. I'm truly sorry for my careless remarks just now. I will excuse myself and ask for another person to assist -"

"Come a little closer. Let me take a look at you."

I scoffed but obeyed him anyways. Standing in front of him, a cold sneer came from him , "Great, I asked for an escort and they sent me a hostess."

Okay, now he made me lost my temper. Nothing is wrong with being a hostess. But hearing it from him, it sounded like a downgrade and I didn't present myself profesionally ; almost like I was good at nothing but serving drinks at the cabinet. "I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

His gaze momentarily shifted from the cold liquor in his hand to my abundant chest. "Get out. Send another person."

"Nope. I am here. Take it or leave. Since you can pick up random strangers, how about you do that? You sure have a good way for asking a favor, don't ya?" I stepped closer to him , I wasn't going to back down and if he wanted to throw me out then do it. The loud thumping in my chest began to hurt but what was left to gamble? It wasn't like we were going to meet again later.

Swiping a hand over his grown hair away from his forehead, a pitch black dark orbes penetrated into mine, clearly putting me into my place.

"Of course. I'm the one with money. So you do the math. As I'm aware, I'm not the one who's taking the money in this room." The blunt fingertip of his circled the brin of the glass slowly, making my brain wondered to somewhere else.

"Let me take your money then," I breathed out. His brow quirked upwards and an interest sparked for a while before it became cold again - "what do you need in an escort? Tell me. I will change myself. I want to know how good Rosalie is to handle such a man like you."

He let out a low chuckle, a thing that made my stomach felt all fuzzy. Repositioned his legs, his sturdy thighs were now spreaded apart a little, leaving a small space ; lord, it was so tight around his crotch area.

A deep blush crept to my cold cheeks, warming them up before my eyes noticed that he have been keeping his eyes on me keenly.

"She's good at sucking my cock."

What a good day to not be a vegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's this chapter ? Comment how yall feel !! I'm trying to improve my writing so any constructive criticism are welcome !
> 
> Follow me on;  
> twitter - @killtoji  
> wattpad - @icriedduringsex  
> (Faster updates on wattpad)


	4. 03 : In which she mewed like a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tongue tied toji.

"Do sucking your cock needs a bachelor's degree?" The staggering voice of mine shook a bit.

_Who's the one acting all pliant because she wants to go home early but now she's one_ _of a_ _twisted bitch that wants to suck cock-_ I threw away the sex demon in my head.

"Maybe because dumb bitches are never creative and all they do is licking the tip like that's their clit," His half bored voice made blood rushed to my face. _Indecent ! Violation to public morals !_

"Wipe off that blush on your face." He said, more to mumbling himself while massaging his temple with both of his eyes closed - "Is that the only piece of clothing you have?"

I looked down at my dress ; to call it as "decent" is an obvious lie but I nodded.   
”This one is better than the rest I have in my closet. Why? Does it not look good on me?”

It was my purchase of 3 years ago and it hugged my curves just at the right places but oh well- these mommy milkers sure hell did suffer. Unconsciously, I tried pulling down the hem of my dress. And then ..

_Skreechh !! Skree-_

The god of misfortune must have hated me, the stitches I made to alter the cup size ripped, allowing my breasts to spill.

"Shit..! Go in !" I pushed my breasts a little into the dress but then panic took over me, I hurriedly lifted the torn stitches ; only for the damage to stretch even more.

"Just what are you trying to do now?" The scowling man voiced out, confusion all over his sharp face. Toji had stopped drinking at this point.

"N-no.., I-I just want to cover my tidd- chest.. D-don't look !"

"For fuck's sake, you're a fucking headache."

He stood up from his seat.

I instinctively took a few steps back with my arms crossed over my chest. The previous irritation he had earlier resurfaced - the knot between his brows only deepened.

"Your tits have been all over my face from the beginning. Don't bother with that shy girl attitude." A jacket was thrown at me. A strong scent of black teakwood touched the tip of my nose, the whole presence of him was getting me drunk; _aaa..!!_ _he smells so good._ Masculine and all spice. I put my arms into the holes and the heavy jacket immediately swallowed my body like a blanket.

"Is this a part of your ‘daily gentlemanly act’ or you’re genuinely being nice right now?" I peeked through my lashes.

The corner of his lip raised into one of the sexiest smirk I've seen _-_ way too much powerful that the mental image I created earlier and he only shook his head before he changed the topic.

"You're going to go home tonight and you're going to get rid of that shit.” I opened my mouth to say something but he raised one finger, putting me into pause - “my family aren’t the nicest people and I don’t want to spend extra time to save your cute little ass if they publicly shame you.Take your chance while I’m still playing nice.”

_He called me cute!!_ I cursed, disagreeing again with the vixen inside me.

His deadpan eyes bored into my skull, crushing the tiniest bit of confidence I had in me. Whenever he looked at me, it was him reading me in his palm and I hated it. The low light setting in the room didn’t help to reduce the tension either.

Alone with him suffocated me. There was an intense carnal in those black orbs but judging by how he acted, he wasn’t going to be the pursuer.

“Are you saying that you actually agree on having me as your escort?” I asked.

“Do you want me to not to?”

“N-no, it’s just.. you sounded like you wanted Rosalie so bad-”

“Is that relief I heard? Well, you did bare your tits out. How can I not agree? I’m not an asshole.”

_This motherfucker_ \- I bit my lips, preparing to retort only then he was sparing my blushing face a look full of something I couldn’t make out. He stood up, uncrossing his long legs, and drank the remaining liquor before he grabbed his keys.

“My secretary will be in contact soon so don’t block any calls.” His fast strides carried him to the door and I remain rooted to where I was standing, until his towering figure was away, “Wait! Your jacket! Sir! ”

His impressive height was all I saw as the top of his head almost touched the door frame. Sliding his right hand to the door, his eyes raked all over my body one last look before he left,

“There’s no way I’m letting anyone see you like that.”

My heart combusted.

***

I would start taking his words seriously because Toji sure as hell wasn’t kidding when he said his family members weren’t the nicest people. No, they were Satan’s pawns if I dare to say.

We have greeted bunch of arrogant old folks and of course, none of them have basic common courtesy for an escort like me. Their ugly judging eyes lingered longer _than_ my short dress but the presence of Toji did help to calm me down.

They actually shut the fuck up when Toji looked at their way. So I wasn’t really nervous of anything. Well, as long as I didn’t go to the toilet where typical women fights happen, I would be good.

_‘I’m going to give myself a huge pat in the shoulder after all of this ends’_ , I thought to myself.

_Tough luck, Rosalie. This will be the last time I fill up your place. You can claim that number 1 spot for all I care because I’m not dealing with this again._

Having seated beside a man that was shunned by his family, Toji didn’t look out of place at all. In fact, people swarmed around him like a bundle of annoying flies. Not that these people would reach out to start a convo with me because I wasn’t Rosalie.

A few fools questioned Rosalie’s whereabouts to Toji and he made it clear that Rosalie was just an escort and she didn’t have a permanent position in his life.

_This hot jerk, look at that smirk. He must think he’s some hot shot ,huh._

But one thing I learned, the Zenins have a knack in using a smile to hide their facade. None of their perfect masks have slipped, never once their pace fucked up while the conversations flowed smoothly from both parties. As expected of one of the most established family in this country.

On the other hand, this overbearing man couldn’t keep his hands to himself. I knew he had given me warnings beforehand about this event, his close circle and the circumstance he had with his family but he was making it hard for me too ; the closeness of his body radiated heat all over my body.

“Sir, I swear to god, you’re going to snap my torso.” I said. Well, that was an abrupt lie I came up with because his touch was nothing near to harming. In fact, it just aroused me.

“I wouldn’t act like this if you don’t seem too eager to leave my side.” He whispered, leaning down to me since our height was an obvious obstacle. His strong arm circled around my waist - his big palm rested on the curved of my hips with his thumb slowly rubbed in circles. _This man is testing my patience._

“You’re making it hard for me to enjoy my time, you know?”

“Fushiguro, you’re here for me. Staying by my side is your way to enjoy your damn time.”

I forced out a smile, “How can I even find new clients if you’re going to glare them the way out? You’re putting a lid on my rice pot, sir.”

The grip on my side tightened and I grimaced. _This man and his strength!_ I frowned, seeing his jaw clenched right momentarily as he guided me away from the centre of this hall.

“Only with me you’re safe, Fushiguro.”

“Tch, you’re talking like someone’s going to kidnap me here.”

“I wouldn’t be spouting nonsense just to scare you,” He chuckled.

His hot breath touched the tip of my ear,”Have you seen yourself?” his hand trailed to the lower back of my spine, tracing the visible skin from my dress - “any leopards would want to sink their fangs if the bambi is this beautiful.”

If my heart could stop beating, it would because his usual dark pools were enough for me to see my own reflections ; just how noticeable he made it visible to me that he wanted me. I had trouble to breathe by the intensity of his eyes, my throat felt dry before someone got into between us-

“Woah, go get a room?”

I snapped my head to my right and put an appropriate distance away from Toji, in which earned me his deep scowl. An equal tall man strode to Toji, emitting the same vibes and aura all over him. The only stark difference between these two men was their hair color ; one with a head full of black hair and the other shone with his gray hair.

“I did say go get you guys a room but I don’t mean _this_ room. Everyone is watching you guys so I thought this is just another public stunt you want to display, _my cousin.”_

Toji only replied with a breathy laugh,having me being pulled to his side but this other guy seemed to have interpret Toji’s action differently, he too snatched my frail arm in his bruising clutch. “This one is new, right? Have you gotten ride of that old hag? Good choice. I never liked her anyways. However, this one..”

“A-aa..ouch..!” A short grimace escaped from me. It stung so much that I could feel tears began to form ; it was going to be one nasty bruise later. His crushing grip felt worst - his stare was different from ones that belong to Toji’s. This one actually made me felt like an object ; having no values in his perspective. Fear was successfully instilled inside me-

“Tell me where did you get her, Toji. Don’t mind with the price, I can afford it. Should you be done with this whore, contact me-”

“Naoya.” Toji deliberately showed me only three sides of him; _annoyed, mischief and power._

And this was a side that she didn’t want to encounter ever again - _anger._

He was taller than most men I’ve ever met in my life and now he seemed even bigger when he stood in front of me, blocking my view when his big fist landed a solid punch - square on his cousin’s face. Didn’t give a single fuck about the shot of looks and silent murmurs of people around us, Toji led me out from the mentally exhausting hall , in amidst of whispering guests.

***

Fat tears pooled at the brim of my eyes - Fuck, I didn’t want to cry but this was frustrating me. He haven’t been saying anything since we entered the car and I was sure that he just wasted money and time on me. Biting on my lip before I finally spoke, “Sir, regarding that matter I truly-”

I was suddenly pulled directly into his broad chest.

“Ahh..!” The tears I saved for my petty little acting was nowhere to be found when he barely gave me time to wrap my head on what was happening. I wanted to push his welcoming body heat but it somehow helped me to stable myself before him. With my hands on his chest, he placed his sturdy forearm under my bottom, swiftly lifting me up and the other arm guarded my head to avoid colliding against the roof of his car.

“Sir, just what are you planning to..! Haa..!” The rough palm of his carefully applied a small squeeze on my nape, giving a slow pushed that connected my lips to his. As if he was desperately hanging onto the last drop of water, he covered my mouth instantly in the most greedy manner; my whole body went numb and I couldn’t think straight but to moan selflessly to his kiss.

The stroke of his tongue against mine was exactly how he carried himself; confidence and domineering. While I was struggling to catch a breathe, he took his chance to explore the inside of my mouth his tongue, roughly licking everything. String of our exchanged fluids drooled from my mouth. I pulled on his thick mane.

“Hggh..! Haa..! W-what do you think you’re doing..?!!”

“Wasn’t that enough to explain myself?” He stroked the pad of his thumb on my cheek, feeling my flushed skin. The steady rise of his chest rose an anger inside me- _Not fair! He wasn’t struggling like I did!_ “I’ve been imagining how soft your lips would be on my lips, fuck..the real deal taste so fucking good.”

He licked my bottom lip, sucking and tugging on the pillowy part countless times like he wouldn’t get tired on it. “S-sir..!”

“Toji.” He whispered, his voice was as low as he could, before my lips became his place to release his pent up desire. But my eyes widened when his hands wandered lower until they palmed my bottom with pressure that made me mewed onto him like a cat.

“Say my name, Fushiguro. Call me,” When he pulled my bottom, I found myself grinding myself on the hard-cloth strained bulge that brought shivers to my spine. The hard bulge of his cock being pushed to my mound as we continued to dry humping- “Tell me who’s making you feel like this,”- the pressure from his hands heightened , increasing the intense pleasure to my core-”tell me, Fushiguro. Tell me.”

“Aarhh..! Haa..Y-you..!” The lump of his shirt was crumpled in my fists, I threw my head backwards when the covered stiff rod rubbed right on my sweet spot - while he hid his face into the crook of my neck, kissing and licking the softest skin.

“Who?” 

“Damn it..! Y-you .. Toji! Aaa..hgghh..Toji.!” As if calling him name was the last piece of patience he stored in himself, he sank his canines to the junction between my neck and shoulder, leaving a mark that I knew I was going to spend my days after this, daydreaming about him.

“Yes, that’s how it should be. My name on your lips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mature rated ! *blush*
> 
> Follow me on ;  
> twitter - @killtoji  
> wattpad - @icridduringsex  
> Faster updates on wattpad!


	5. 04 : In which she was a skilled pirate (R-18)

Geez, a man can be this annoying and childish, huh?

Tapping on my phone screen furiously, I replied to Hyakuzawa's incessant texts ; ones that voiced his worry about me being kidnapped or some morons forced me to join a sham cult. No, I wasn't annoyed at Hyakuzawa. He's my precious golden retriever. However, the brooding man beside me was the main topic of my anger.

"Press the pedal harder, Sir. Seeing that you want to get us both die in car accident, how about you do it fast? All these sharp turns you took didn't make me wet myself unfortunately." I grumbled, throwing a nasty glare at him. At my words, I felt that the car decelerated, now in a semi fast speed, better than earlier.

I truly didn't understand his sudden mood shift. He have been keeping this attitude when our intense make-out was put to a halt by Hyakuzawa's persistent phone calls. Obviously I blocked his lips from kissing me any further and answered the call - yes, while I was still sitting on his lap. By the time I talked to Hyakuzawa, he wouldn't stop running his fingers all over my bottom and back, pecking on my most sensitive part on my neck -driving me to a crazy wild mess. Making the always curious Hyakuzawa almost caught the indecent things we were doing.

"Back to calling me 'Sir', huh.." The knuckles he kept around the steering wheel went white, visible veins popped out. Don't tell me this man thinks I'm cheating on my boyfriend with him? No, even if I did, what does it have anything to do with him? He paid me to accompany him to meet those shitty bastards? These unnecessary jealousy weren't needed here.

Keep fooling yourself. We both know how fucked up you are to get turned on for being manhandled by this territorial man.

"Of course. I have to keep our employer-employee relationship maintains professional, sir." My tongue rolled harder at the end of my speech, emphasizing the tittle I kept on him. Toji's focus remained on the road ahead us, not giving a damn response to my provocation. I admitted that I was a bit anxious if things ended the way it should but soon such foolish thoughts disappeared when I realized that we were now approaching a five star hotel, located at the heart of the Tokyo city.

"If according to the contract we signed, your time of service will end before 11 p.m. Then with the little time we had now, let's keep it professional until the end, shall we..Miss Fushiguro?" He unbuckled his seat belt. Turning his body to face me with a small tug on his lips. I knew just what he was aiming for and my non-existence mother didn't raise me as quitter. If eating the apple out of temptation was a sin, then let me sinned tonight.

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best to assist you." I gave him my full, beaming smile, in which he only grinned ; laced with dark desire - those that will you eat alive for him to be resisting his hunger this long.

***

"Good evening, Director. Reservation for Pearl Suit have been processed, we will give our best to provide the best experience during your stay in our hotel." A man dressed in an uniform, who I assumed as the general manager, welcomed Toji as soon as we both entered through the main door. To have people lined up and bowed to you as you walked, Toji's imposing back figure have never been this distant until I tailed behind him. High ceilings decorated with elegant chandeliers, the lush carpet under my feet - I could never get myself used to the prosperous atmosphere surrounding me.

"What's been on your mind?" He asked, pulling my waist closer to him and I softly shook his hold due to the preying eyes that glued to me. I am a very confident woman in how I look but that doesn't mean inquisitive gazes don't effect me. "Sir, people are going to misunderstand us.." I muttered lowly but he only gave a light laugh. We walked to the escalator, where a bellboy waited for us and when we were finally alone, he calmly said, "Thinking it as a misunderstanding is the real misunderstanding, Fushiguro."

"So there's no denying that you take me here as your woman, not some prostitute you paid?"

The biting silence engulfed us like a wet blanket and my stand didn't waver. If what he wanted is to play , let's have it in my way because things take two to go and I will no be the one to back down. He darted out his tongue, wetting his bottom lip , bobbing up his Adam's apple as I watched him swallowed hard. "I don't have to pay to fuck some pussies, Fushiguro. You wounded my pride."

"You can't pull everyone, sir.." I shook my head, totally aware that his towering body have edged me to the corner - "It's totally understandable if one might find you unattractive. Different people have different standards but that doesn't make one worst than others. There's no fault-"

"How about you, Fushiguro?" He reached out a finger to tug my chin upwards, seeping his intriguing passionate gaze to mine , smoothly caressed my bottom lip. The rugged feature of his appealed like a predator, haunting to mark down its prey - "What do you consider as attractive..Tell me." - this man is so hungry for me, he's hardly holding back. What would happen if I deny him? Would he snap? Thinking of the delicious sweet punishment he may conduct, I clenched my thighs together -

"As for my taste.." I put at my hand on his pulsating heartbeat, beating like crazy underneath my palm. His hooded gaze followed my small trails, "I get bored easily so someone who knows how to keep me on my toes..is attractive. They can keep me around as long as they wish if they can satisfy this big appetite of mine," I smiled, stepping out from his caging presence when we've reached the right floor. "Someone who is walking on the opposite lane from you since you always have things nicely on your plate without asking much, right..sir?"

I looked back and noticed him standing behind me with hands on his hips - laughing lowly with his eyes stay planted on the floor not for long before his dark pools clashed with my gaze - "There's no backing down now, Fushiguro." A nervous yet anticipated laugh escaped from me , "What are we? Playing hide and seek? It's almost 11 o'clock, sir. Time is running up and - Ahh..!"

My eyes widened , enough to bulge from its sockets as he bent down and propelled me up on his shoulder - "Sir..! What is this..! I can walk by myself! Put me down or I'll scream..!" My fists hit his back a few times - this rock hard muscles just won't budge!

"Save it when we're inside the room. Stay still or I will spank your ass." Blush furiously filled my face and I heard a door clicked open, as before we fully resided inside the room, I got a hold on the dear door, not letting him to carry me inside. "It's 11 o'clock, sir! You should go back to your family-"

"Move your hands." At his command, I unconsciously did released my fingers only to have him gave a small kick on the door, slamming it shut with force. Fuck, my pussy is going to get thoroughly destroyed today. It have been 6 months since the last time I had sex and I was afraid if I could no longer conceal this bottling excitement in the pit of my stomach. His long strides took us to the king's size bed and in a swift moment my maturing figure have been caged down to bed by his weight.

"Aahh..hggh..." Toji nibbled on my bottom lip before he licked the seam of my lips, pushing his way into my mouth, leaving me no choice but to open my lips. Toji Zenin was never a gentleman and he stayed true to his root even down to his kisses. His thick tongue touched every corner in my mouth, roughly taking over the control while I had trouble keeping up with him. The rough licking he gave, he soothed them by sucking my tongue, drawing a great amount of saliva - in which he lapped them from my chin. My breathe came in short pant and by now, my face was completely flushed by how loud the sound of our wet kisses rang in the room.

"It's good to know that the men you met are shit." His sinister grin crooked. Damn him! He was right about that. No one really did kiss the fuck out of me.

He pulled away from me, slicked his black hair away from his forehead and those impressive chest moved as he threw away his coat and the shirt he wore. Holy fuck, he's sculptured like a god. My eyes ran down from his toned collarbone, broad chest and those abs..

However, it didn't last any longer because he came closer to me and our lips glued to each other again. His abnormally high body temperature made me shivered when he ran his hands over my body - I felt my throat dried up. He planted wet kisses all over my neck while he tore down the zipper of my gown, stripping me off - leaving me in my thong.

"H-hey..! This is a property of the agency! You can't just do as you please!"

He ignored me and went straight to palm my ample breast, fondling them in one hand while his mouth sucked on the taught peak on the other breast. I mewed silently while I ran my hands through his hair. It just kept going on - he would spend time licking around the stiff areola, leaving hickeys on any visible area on my chest. "Urghh..aaaa..Toji..don't just lick there.." He only sucked harder , not giving a damn that my nipples were my second sensitive part in my body.

With his other free hand, he tapped on my thigh, signaling me to spread my legs wider. This man - he never broke our eye contact while I watched him with my nipple still in his mouth - he was so persistent and my blushing face didn't help either. But I let out the loudest exaggerated gasp when he rubbed one thick digit down my slit, figured that my entrance was wet and moist - he pushed a finger.

"Hngghh..!! Aaahh..Toji..!! Take out..Ahh..yes..!" Shit, he added another finger and it took all I had in me to not cum when he slowly rubbed my walls, hooking the fingers up, reaching deeper into my love cave. He used his thumb to rub my stiffening rose bud, in a slow, torturing circle while his thrusting continued. The sensations were too good that I began to twist my head to the pillows around me. "Aaaa..hhh..T-Toji.." My mouth could no longer be closed and the spilling saliva down my chin only made him deepend the satisfaction in his preying eyes.

"Fushiguro, do you know how you look right now?" He pulled out his fingers, stuffing them into his mouth and licked the trails of my juices clean. "It looks like you can't get enough. So let me ask you," He unbuckled his belt, tossed it to the side and right there - I saw the angriest looking cock in my life, poking his head out from his silk boxer. Can it even fit me? My eyes shook contrary to how I found myself crawling to him, who stood on his knees, looking down on me.

"Do you want it?" He gripped the base of his cock, sliding his palm up and down the thick girth ; a glisten of pre-cum started to leak from the red bulbous tip. I nodded, knowing that he had his eyes on my swaying heavy breasts, as his strokes quickened , the veins on his neck became prominent. He was holding out. And he was going to vent it out inside me.

"Face the wall and ass up, Fushiguro." My wet entrance was dripping with my own fluid, trickling down my inner thighs before I complied to his order. Teasing him have never crossed my mind but I was here to show that two can play a game so I pulled my drenched opening, letting him to see how I was ready to take all of him ; turning my head to peep at him, I added a cheesy smile, "Pretty pleaseee..?"

His dark and twisted grin widened and I knew fucking well that he was going to wreck me.

"Aargh..! Haa.. Hnnggg..!" His thick cock entered my entrance without a warning. I bit on my lips when he pistoned his hips into me faster and stretched me to the point I couldn't think of anything. "Fuck, Fushiguro. You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He growled on my ear, his thrusts didn't show any sign of slowing down. The sloppy wet noise of slapping were loud and the air felt thicker ; I couldn't mouth out anything but endless moans.

"Haa...so big..Toji.. you're filling me up too good..Aaahhh..!" The force of his hips caused his balls to slapped against my inner thighs. Out of nowhere, he placed his rough palm down my spine before his forearm circled around my front torso, bringing my upper body closer to his body and bounced my hips down to his cock. "Aarrghh..Haaa ..!" I clawed his pant covered thighs since the pleasure was wrecking my brain and he placed a bracing hand on my throat, making sure I wouldn't escape from his embrace.

"Does this quench your appetite, Fushiguro?" He kissed my sweaty neck, nibbled on the previous nip he gave in the car, "Do you want me to stop?..Or..this is just an appetizer for you..? Hmm? Answer me, Fushiguro." His arm tugged me down to him and my walls clamped on his member tightly, nearing my own orgasm until he suddenly pinched my clit, driving me to jump off the cliff.

"Haaargh,,Yes! Yes..Toji..so good, you're doing me crazy.." Tears spilled from my eyes and I closed my eyes before another wave of pleasure came crashing into me. Toji grabbed my chin and placed a rough kiss on my mouth, sucking on my bottom lip until I felt sore before his raspy voice whispered,

"Bon appetite to you but I haven't had my fair share yet, y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pheuw*
> 
> Is the mature part okay? Comment and let me know !
> 
> Follow me on;  
> Twitter - @killtoji  
> Wattpad - @icriedduringsex  
> Faster updates on wattpad!


End file.
